A Twist of Fate
by TamaraBMarshall
Summary: A story including the characters of Signed Sealed and Delivered owned by Martha Williamson. It contains a little drama, humor, and romance. Also references to The Bible and the storyline in the SSD show.
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist of Fate**

Chapter 1

It was a cold, blustery day in Denver, Colorado. The air in the DLO was no different, you could see your breath while speaking. The crew was into their normal routine looking up addresses and sorting mail.

Shane walked in and asked Oliver, "Good Morning! Brrr...Why is it freezing in here? What has happened to the heat?"

Oliver replied, "Ms McInerney, I am aware that it is rather cold in here the Post Office is working on it. You might want to leave your coat on."

"Oliver, you know I will need extra coffee breaks to warm up today." Chattering Shane.

Oliver announced, "That is fine with me, we will all take more today. I know an excellent place that sells coffee. Now, if you are ready to get to work, I will to pick an envelope off the cart."

They all gathered around and watched as he rubbed his hands together and blew into them to keep warm. Then, he carefully moved his hand over the letters and finally settled on an envelope. It was blue in color and the address was impossible to read. The stamp was a Forever stamp in which meant it could be up to 10 years old. Oliver decided to let Norman open the letter and read it.

Dear Matthew:

Do you believe in fate? Not a day goes by that I don't thank God or think of you saving my life. Are you a betting man? I was years ago and I almost lost my life to a wager to take a ski run that was closed. Luckily, you and your team beat the odds and rescued me from almost being frozen to death. You found me buried under 6 feet of snow after an avalanche for 14 hours. I never thought I would be so glad to see another person in my life. I'm so grateful for you and your team who beat the odds to find me.

I'm writing this letter not only in appreciation but, to let you know how your one act of kindness has impacted my family. Because of your act, I walked my daughter down the aisle, became acquainted with my grandchildren, and have been married for over 40 years to a wonderful woman. Also, I have a son that is a fireman and a daughter who's a nurse. My children chose to work in the service oriented field after your heroic act. You could have given up after being tired and cold but you to decided to check that one spot that Katie, (retriever) sniffed and marked that was 50 yards away. And by some twist of fate you found me.

Again, I just wanted to thank you MJ (Chiller) for trusting your intuition and trying one more spot before leaving. You never know what ripple effect you cause with one good act.

Indebted to you,

Christopher J. Collins

After Norman read the letter aloud, Rita and Shane were in tears and handed the letter back to Oliver.

Rita said, "Wow, we have to find the recipient."

Oliver replied, " Yes, we do Rita. That's why we are here." ( looks over and smiles at Shane)

Shane - "Oliver, I'll research the ski lodges in and around the Denver area. Then, Rita and I will call to find if a rescue response worker named Matthew, MJ, or Chiller is still employed. Hopefully, he is still in the area. Without a last name, it might be a challenge to find him."

Oliver- "I'm sure Ms McInerney you have your ways to find him. I have faith in you." As he looks Shane in the eyes, she smiles back. "Norman, see if you can use your solution to bring out the address."

Norman replied, "Okay, Oliver." He takes the envelope to the back table.

After the second coffee break at the Mailbox Grille to warm up, Shane's search turned up 4 possible lodges with either a Matthew either having worked or is still working at present.

Shane looks at Oliver and asks if they all can have the rest of the day off. It was too cold in the DLO. One look in those baby blues and he caved. He sent the girl's home. He and Norman stayed behind to work the last few hours.

The next morning, the supervisor told Oliver that it would be a couple of days before the heat would be back on. When the POstables arrived to work, he informed that it would be a few days without heat and he thought it would be a good idea to investigate the letter on the road.

Shane said, " Oliver the search turned up several possible ski resorts. I called all of them yesterday and found one that has a Matthew that worked 10 years ago and is currently employed. "

Shane asked Oliver, "Since it is Wednesday and we have no heat til Friday, can we stay an extra day after we deliver the letter to go Skiing?"

Oliver looked at her at said, "Since it is the weekend, I guess that is a possibility? Well, it looks like we are going to Aspen Mountain Ski Resort."

Shane filled with excitement- "Great, I'll make the reservations. I promise you'll love it!"

Rita said, " Oh that will be fun! Hot cocoa, warm fires, and skiing -"

Norman replied, "It's so cold and icy. And, I don't know how to ski.'

Rita- "It's easy Norman. I'll teach you." (she smiles at Norman)

Norman states, " Rita, did I ever tell you I have a cousin that competes in Mogul Ski Racing?"

Rita - "I don't remember. Does he work in a Ski Lodge in the area?"

Norman - "No, he lives in Canada. His name is Francis. And his dream was to work on a ski rescue team. He was in the middle of his first rescue when he was taking the injured person back on a sled. He took a wrong turn back to lodge and wound up on the Mogul course. It was so rough that the sled broke away and proceeded down hill at a high rate of speed. After the many bumps and jumps, the sled came to a stop after turning over and the patient plowed into the crowd. Francis, however, flew down the course trying to catch the patient and ended up winning second place in the race. After that incident, no one would hire him for rescue, but he did take on the new career in Mogul Ski Racing."

Rita stated with enthusiasm, "Norman, you have so many talented cousins. I hope to meet them one day."

Norman responds, "Well, it will take some time to travel around and meet them. I have a lot of them."


	2. Chapter 2 Snowed In

Chapter 2

Snowed In

The next day, they all piled into Oliver's Jaguar and headed to the Aspen Mountain Ski Resort. While driving to the resort, Oliver was thankful that the roads were treated for safer driving. Although there were a few skids along the way, they made it to the resort. Oliver got out of the car and checked in at the lobby. With an impending storm approaching, they had only one cabin room left and it had 3 bedrooms. Oliver wasn't happy, but it was all that was left. He had asked about Matthew, but he was out on an rescue and they didn't know when he would be back. The manager said that he would call Oliver when he arrived.

They grabbed their luggage and headed for their cabin. Oliver being ever the gentleman lifted Shane's luggage and made a grunt. He asked Ms McInerney, "I thought we were only going to be here a couple of days? How many clothes did you bring?"

Shane casting a smirk to Oliver and lifting one eyebrow, "Mr. O'Toole, one can never be over prepared. Besides, you never know what will happen."

Since they had several hours of daylight left, they decided to get dressed and go skiing. Rita and Norman started on the training slope. Shane and Oliver decided to take the Jacob's Ladder Run.

Both couples were having fun. Norman kept falling and Rita kept picking him up and encouraging him.

Once Shane and Oliver were on top of the mountain, it started to snow very heavy and visibility was near zero. Oliver was surprised at how good Shane was at skiing until a little boy was walking across the slope and caused Shane to fall. She had to keep from crashing into him. After Oliver helped Shane onto her feet, they asked the boy his name. He said, Hi, my name is Sam and I'm 7. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes and stood 4 feet 1 inch.

Shane asked, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Sam replied choking back tears, " I can't find my parents."

Shane speaking calmly so not to cause more fear - "How did you get out here by yourself?"

Sam responded, "I was taking a training class and during class I missed them. So, I left to find them."

Oliver stated, "We need to get you back to the lodge. I'm sure your parents are worried." And with that statement, they walked the boy to lodge to speak with the manager. They were asking him questions in order to keep his mind off of his parents. For example, "Do you have a dog or any brothers or sisters?"

Once they reached the manager, he was glad they found him. He told them that they had searched everywhere for the boy. He just walked away while the instructor was helping others. The manager told them that there were a few people missing because of an avalanche that had occured after the heavy snow fell on one of the harder passes. He assured Shane and Oliver that the rescue team was working hard.

They looked at each other and asked the manager, "What are you going to do with Sam?"

Manager replied, "Well, since they are no other relatives at this time we will call social services."

Shane and Oliver told the manager they would stay with the boy in the lobby until social services arrived.

After an hour passed, the manager came over to them and said that there was a big storm headed our way and with all the new snow the roads were impassable. It would probably be tomorrow before they could get to the resort. Shane looked over at Oliver with her compassionate eyes and Oliver told the manager that they would like to take care of him. He informed them that someone from the staff should take care of him. However, after he cried and would not give up his tight hold on Shane, the manager decided they would make an exception. He was lacking in extra help because people couldn't get to work and the others were helping in other important areas. They headed to the room where they found Rita and Norman in the hot tub.

Rita stated,"Norman we should get a hot tub after we're married for our house. It would be so relaxing after a day of work."

Norman replied, "It would be nice to relax."

Shane asked Rita and Norman, "How was the first day of skiing?"

Rita replied, "Well, Norman fell and hurt his-" And on that note, a little boy appeared and the conversation changed. "Well lets just say he needs to soak a while. Very sore!"

Shane asked Sam to go in the room with Oliver.

After Rita and Norman got out of hot tub and dressed.

Rita asked, "Who do we have here?"

Shane replied, "I literally fell to miss running into him on the slopes. He was lost and can't find his parents. They are missing so we are watching him till we hear about his parents. They think they were in the avalanche that happened earlier."

Rita said, "That is so not good."

Norman asked Oliver, "What do you do with a kid all night? How are we going to entertain him?"

Oliver- "Just think back to when you were a kid."

Norman - "Oh, yes I played a lot of games with my cousins. How about you?"

Oliver - "It had its good moments."

Everyone decided to order room service and as they sat around the table Sam started asking questions.

Sam asked Shane and Oliver, "Are you married?"

Shane answered, "No."

Oliver answered, "No, I'm not married."

Sam asked, "Do you want to get married?"

With that question Oliver whinsed a little and stated, "I certainly hope so- one day." and a smile crept upon his lips.

Then Sam asked Rita and Norman the same question.

Norman replied, "We are not married but, we are engaged."

Sam asked, "What is engaged?"

Norman answered, "We made a promise to each other to marry each other."

Sam looked over at Rita and she said, "It's kind of like a pinky promise." Sam nodded his head to let her know he understood.

Rita asked Sam if he wanted smores before bedtime. He jumped up and down filled with excitement. Afterwards, it was bedtime for Sam.

Norman was sore from skiing earlier and went to bed. Rita turned in early also. Shane and Oliver tucked Sam into bed and Oliver read to him. Since, they didn't have any children's books, Oliver chose to read a Bible story of David and Goliath. Shane sat in a chair next to the bed holding Sam's hand and after 15 minutes they both fell asleep. Oliver left the room after he covered Shane with a blanket and kissed her forehead. He stoked the fire and sat in a comfy chair to read and reflect over the day's events. Oliver checked on them after an hour and Shane woke up as Oliver was staring at them. She carefully got up, covered Sam with blanket, and caressed the top of his head. She and Oliver headed back to the fireplace.

Shane asked, "What time is it?

Oliver responded, "9:30."

Shane - "Why didn't you wake me when you left the room?"

Oliver replied, "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful sleeping."

Shane yawning, "Would you like some coffee? I need something to warm me up."

Oliver- "Yes, please. I'll add another log onto the fire to warm the place up."

Shane- "Thank you, Oliver. So what were you doing while I slept?"

Oliver - "I was reading a book."

When the coffee was finished, she carried the coffee mugs over to sit on the sofa facing the roaring fire. Oliver was sitting in a chair next to the sofa sipping the coffee looking at Shane.

As Oliver smiles and states, "Thank you for making the coffee. It hits the spot."

Shane- "You're welcome, Oliver."


	3. Chapter 3 Games

Chapter 3

Games We Play

Shane looked over and asked, "Oliver, would you like to play a game of scrabble?"

Oliver - "I really would like to finish my book."

Shane - "I saw some games over by the kitchen."

Oliver - "What kind of game is it?"

Shane - "You'll like the game, it's all about words. Besides, I'm not sleepy and I need something to help the time pass."

Oliver - "I really just want to finish." She interrupts him before he finishes.

Shane- "Oliver, You can finish the book any time. You have me here and lets do something together." A smile creeps across her face. "Think of it as a competition."

Oliver - "Okay, one game won't take too much time."

Shane - "Are you saying that you don't think I will be much of a challenge?"

Oliver - "No, that's not what I mean. It doesn't seem to be too hard. Lets just play."

Shane sets the board up on the floor in front of the fireplace and they sit facing each other on the floor. After a few turns, the game starts to get heated.

On Shane's turn, she pronounced "Oliver" as Oliveer.

Oliver - "Honestly, do you have to pronounce it that way?"

Shane smiles and chuckles - "That's what Ramon calls you and you have to roll your tongue when you say it. Oh come on, try it!"

Oliver rolls his eyes and sighs. His word. Hacker - "A person who uses computers to gain unauthorized access to data." He ends the statement with his eyebrow raised with a half smile.

Shane replies, "Oh two can play at this game." She spells the word decipher. "To convert into normal language, understanding, and interpreting. What I have learned to do when you are speaking in metaphors."

Oliver - "I mean what I say when I say it."

Shane - "Exactly!" (with eyebrows raised)

Oliver spells out manipulative.

Shane - "Mr. O'Toole are you implying that I'm manipulative?"

Oliver - "If the shoe fits! Brazeningly!"

Oliver - Oliver spells the word insatiable. "Impossible to satisfy. In a word, curious."

Shane - "Hey, that curiosity has solved some pretty important cases. My word, Shakespeare. What one uses to speak when nothing else that comes to mind."

Oliver - "I do like the classics. He has something to say in every situation. His words are my words or is it my words are his words? I promise Miss McInerney, you vex me sometimes."

"Vexing you. Would I do that to you?" (questions with a mischievous smile)

He does a double take and rolls his eyes and states, "I believe you enjoy it."

By this time, Shane finds more letters from another game to continue this one. Shane smiling at him spells "Yoohoo. Your favorite drink."

Oliver - "Well, it does have a great aroma and taste. Wish I had one now. Next word, faith, because all it takes is a little."

Shane - "I've learned a lot by watching you and how our cases are solved. My word is swing. Oh, how I love that swing."

Oliver - "My word is deliver. That is our job. We deliver."

Shane - "Yes, we do. We do that well." (remembering Donatello's smiling with fondness) "My next word is Shane."

Oliver- "Does that pertain to your name or the movie?"

Shane - "Does it really matter? I just like to hear you say my name." Oliver shakes his head and chuckles.

Oliver - "My word is poker. What game I learned to play while you were at a undisclosed location."

Shane - "Maybe we can play a game tomorrow. My word is Steamboat. What I called you on the day we first met."

Oliver - "What did you mean by that?"

Shane replies, "Steam_ boat. Get it?"

Oliver squints his eyes and gives her a pondering look "I think I have an idea."

Shane - "I'll tell you later." (she winks at him)

Oliver - "My turn, timing. It's everything." He returns the look and smiles.

Shane - "My last word is beautiful. What you called me on our official first date." Shane blushes as she finishes the statement.

Oliver looks into her eyes and states, "I meant what I said on your front porch. You are beautiful, Shane." Oliver looked to see if anyone was around and leaned forward over the board game and softly kissed Shane. He moves back exhales and states as he looks down at the board, "I believe I won. What do I win? Dinner? Italian? "

Shane - "Really Oliver? So, you say you won?"

Oliver - "Yes, I believe I did."

Shane - "Are you sure?" With those words she leaned forward and gave him another kiss. "How about now?"

Oliver - "Yes, I….."

Shane reached over and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer and gave him a short kiss followed by a longer lingering kiss that almost made him forget about the game.

When she finished she asked, "So,have you changed your mind yet?"

He said with a smile, "Not yet, I'm thinking about it but, I need more persuasion."

Shane punched him in shoulder and stated, "Now, who's being manipulative?"

Oliver replies as he chuckles, "I learn from the best."

At that time, Sam woke up from a bad dream crying. Shane hurried to the room and consoled him til he went back to sleep. He missed his parents. Oliver watched as she cuddled with him. Listening to her assure the boy his parents would see him soon. He was touched deeply with emotion.

He left to wait for her on the sofa but, fell asleep. Shane came back in the room and gathered the mugs and put the game away. When she was finished cleaning, she added another log and stoked the fire. She decided to read so she sat on the sofa and propped her feet up on the table. When she leaned back to get comfortable, she accidently woke Oliver.

Shane said, "I'm sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean to wake you. Why don't you go to bed? I can take care of things."

Oliver responded, "I didn't want to leave without saying goodnight. Are you going to bed?"

Shane said, "No, I'm going to read awhile. Sam is afraid and I want to be here when he wakes up again. I can't imagine being without both parents. He feels so alone."

Oliver looked over at Shane and said, "Come here." He motioned for her to come over. He gathered her in his arms and held her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. And before he knew it, she was resting with a rhythmic breathing pattern. He prayed over Sam and was grateful for Shane. He wanted to hold her longer, and in doing so, he fell asleep. He woke up later with her head on his chest. He caressed her cheek and kissed the top of her head. Then he moved off the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

The next morning, Oliver gave Sam a flower to tickle Shane's nose to wake her up. She started to giggle and tried to swat the flower. She was mumbling and Sam ever so lightly placed the flower on her face slowly dragging it across her cheek. Sam started to giggle. Shane swatted so hard that she fell on the floor and laughter erupted.

Shane sat up a stated while yawning, "I'm glad I'm amusing someone this morning. I'll get you back, Oliver O'Toole."

"We shall see, Ms McInerney. Oliver smiled like he knew something she didn't. Breakfast is ready."


	4. Chapter 4 Faith

Chapter 4

Faith

After breakfast, Sam asked Oliver if he had heard anything about his parents.

Oliver told Sam, "So far, there is no news on them as of yet. All of the rescuers are working hard."

Sam with a worried expression asked Shane, "When are you leaving the lodge?"

Shane replied, "We are supposed to leave on Saturday. It depends on the weather and if the roads are clear."

Sam starts tearing up, "What if my parents do not come back by then? Who is going to watch me?" Tears start rolling down his cheeks.

Shane having a sensitive heart pulls him in for a hug. She replied, "We will not leave you here alone. You'll see everything will work out, Sam." saying silent prayer at the end of the last statement while a stray tear rolls down her cheek

Oliver kneeled towards Sam and stated, "Do you remember the story I read to you last night?"

Sam, "Yes, it was about a giant named Goliath and David who was a boy."

Oliver looks in his eyes, "Sam, remember David had to fight the giant, Goliath. Do you think David was afraid to face Goliath?"

Sam, "Yes. Goliath was bigger than him."

Oliver states, "Goliath is like the fear you have towards being without your parents, being alone. God was with David. Because David had faith that he wasn't alone, he fought the giant and won. Sometimes, it seems like your problems may be big but, when you face it you will find that nothing is impossible to overcome. God is with you, always. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Sam replied, "Yes, I guess so."

Shane - "Sam, if you face your fear you will not be afraid of it anymore. Sam nods his head in understanding. Now, what can we do to have a little fun until we go meet with the hotel manager? Can you think of anything? Maybe you and Mr. O'Toole can do something together." Shane gives Oliver a glance with a smirky smile.

Sam - "Can we go outside and build a snowman?" and he looks over at Oliver.

Oliver looks towards Shane with one eyebrow raised. Oliver looks at his face and couldn't say no. "Sure, we can go out for a little while."

They go out back to build a snowman. Oliver teaches Sam the finer points on how to build a snowman. Shane watches and shows Sam the snowball she made and hurled it at Mr. O'Toole. Of course, a snowball fight ensued ending in laughter. They brushed the snow off one another and headed inside to check on Sam's parents. Rita and Norman watch over Sam while they meet with the manager. He tells them that they have been found and taken to the hospital because of frostbite and a few lacerations. And it would be a few hours before they would be back at the lodge. They were so relieved that his parents were rescued. They also asked about the rescuer Matthew. It seems that he was still at the site and the manager didn't know when he would return. Shane and Oliver went back to the room and when entered they heard Norman playing with Sam. Sam ran towards them and shouted, "Don't let the tickle monster get me." And they all broke out in laughter.

Shane said, "It looks like someone is having fun."

Sam asked with anticipation, "Did you find them?"

Shane stated, "Yes, they have been found and will be here in a few hours."

Sam exclaimed in loud voice, "Yea!"

After a few hours, they left for the manager's office. While waiting in the lobby, the couple walked through the door and immediately see their son. Sam jumped up and ran towards them. His dad, Edward, picked him up and wrapped his arms around him. Edward and his mom, Brittney, told him that they missed him very much. They told him the story of how they were stuck and rescued. They were skiing and saw an avalanche coming for them. They barely had enough time to duck behind a huge rock and miss the majority of the force of snow, but still were buried for hours. And Sam told them the story of how he came to stay with the DLO employees. Oliver and his co workers introduced themselves to Sam's parents. They were very appreciative towards them. After the story ended, a few of the rescuers walked through the doors to check in and change shifts. The rescuers introduced themselves to the couple. They received hugs and handshakes out of grateful hearts. Oliver and the DLO crew stood around and listened to the story and met the man who risked his life for others. When introduced to Matthew, they asked him about a rescue that had happened many years ago.

Oliver asked, " Do you have another name you go by?"

Matthew replied, "Yes, I'm also known as Chiller or MJ.

Norman asked, "What does the name Chiller stand for?"

Matthew replied, "I'm cool under pressure. Why do you ask?"

Rita said, "That's a cool nickname."

Norman replied as he smiled at Rita, "Hey Rita, your starting to sound like me."

Oliver introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Oliver O'Toole with the USPS and we are here to deliver a letter to a Matthew. We are out of the Denver main branch and our job is to deliver letters that have been lost or misdirected. On behalf of the United Postal Service, we apologize for its tardiness." Oliver hands him the letter.

Matthew thanked him. He opened and read the letter. "You don't get many thank you letters and sometimes the outcome is not good. I'm glad I was apart of it."

Oliver stated while shaking Chiller's hands, "We appreciate your service. In your line of work, you touch many lives."

Matthew replied, "And so do you."

Shane looks over at Oliver and stated, "Well Mr. O'Toole that's another one down in the books."

Oliver replied, "Yes, it is. I guess now we can get ready to leave for Denver."

Shane smiled and stated, " Mr. O'Toole we have delivered the letter and you know that we have a few more hours of daylight."

Oliver responded, "Yes. Do you have something in mind on how to spend them?"

Shane asked, "Would you like to go on an excursion?"


	5. Chapter 5 Excursion

Chapter 5

Excursions

"What kind of excursion, Ms McInerney?"

"A snowmobile. Have you ever ridden on one before?"

"No. Is it dangerous?"

"It depends on who's driving." She winks at him. "It's like riding a motorbike. It's fun."

"On our last adventure, you nearly ran over a boy. That was not fun."

"Come on, Mr. O'Toole, how do you know you will like it, if you don't try it? Besides, it is our last day here."

A little while later dressed in warmer gear, they drove to explore the mountain peaks of Aspen. Shane drove and Oliver held on tight. They decided to rest awhile and sat on a fallen tree on the edge of the forest. They marveled at the beauty of the landscape. It was absolutely breathtaking. Peaceful. The sun was slowly fading behind a peak and the sky was turning a reddish orange.

Oliver stated, "There is much beauty in the world." Shane agreed. She was glad they came even if the turn of events were not planned. But, that is what makes their job interesting. She always learns something when delivering a letter.

They enjoyed a few moments of peace then, Oliver, broke the silence. "Don't you think we should return to the lodge? It's getting late."

Shane replied, "I guess we do need to go back." She and Oliver got on the snowmobile. Shane told Oliver to hold on tight and then she sped away. Oliver yelled," Shane, please slow down." She banked a hard right to avoid a small hole which caused Oliver to become unsteady and roll off. Shane stopped to check on Oliver. Are you okay, Oliver?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"I am." Oliver asked as he stood up and brushed off the snow, "And what are you smiling about?"

"You."

"You meant to throw me off, didn't you? This was your attempt on getting me back, isn't?"

"Now Oliver, would I risk hurting you to get you back while we're out here alone?"

"I have no doubt you would try it."

"Oliver, lets go. I promise I'll be nice and drive slow back to the lodge."

Oliver walked back to the snowmobile and just as he drew closer to her he scooped up a handful of snow. Shane shouts, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ,NO, don't you dare," and she is pelted with snowballs. She got off the snowmobile and tried to run for cover all the while laughing and screaming for Oliver to stop. Shane's foot sunk deep down in the fresh fallen snow and she went down on her knees. He caught up to her and realized she was stuck in the snow and started to laugh at her.

Oliver said, "Now look who is in a difficult situation. Are you hurt?"

Shane asked, "No, I'm stuck. Oliver will you please give me a hand and help me up?"

Oliver replied, " Give me your hands". He took hold of her hands and pulled her out of the snow with so much force they fell over in the snow in the opposite direction. Oliver landed on his back and Shane next to him on her face.

Oliver asked, Are you okay?

She pulled her head up and wiped the snow out of her eyes. "Don't you think that was too much force? She reached over and clutched snow in hand and smeared it in his face. At least now, we're even." By now, they were both laughing and having the time of their lives covered in snow.

Shane rolled over looking at the sky and said, "Do you know what I used to do as a child in the snow?

"Besides building the occasional snowman. What did you do?"

"You would appreciate the old tradition, Mr. O'Toole, of making snow angels. I used to make snow angels as a child, didn't you?"

"Yes, I remember as a child making them. That's what you do as a child."

"Come on, Oliver, try it again. You might find that you 'll enjoy it. I haven't made them in years. It was so much fun."

She extended her arms out and moved them up and down, while at the same time, she moved her legs side to side and Oliver did the same. After they finished, Oliver reached for her hand and pulled her up which caused them to bump into each other. After hesitating, he brought her in closer so he could look into those baby blues. He carefully brushed the snow off of her hair and shoulder as she did the same for him. They both took in a deep breath and let the moment take its course. He brought his hands up to touch her face. He gazed into her eyes and then lowered them to her lips and he moved slowly towards her lips . His lips met her lips ever so gently. Afterwards, they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes and exhaled. A warm smile slowly moved across their face. They back away, stand next to each other, and Oliver holds her hand. All the while smiling.

Shane looked down at the figures and stated, "Look at our angels, Oliver? Aren't they heavenly?"

Oliver replied, "Not yet." He picks up a stick and draws a halo on Shane's angel.

Shane stated as she elbowed him in the ribs, "Of course, you would add a halo." She was thinking back to that Christmas they shared at Denver Mercy. "They are beautiful, don't you think?"

He turned his face towards her and replied, "That is the most beautiful angel I have ever seen."

As she turned to look at him she said, "Oliver, you're not looking at them."

"Okay, they are nice." Oliver stated as he got a far away look in his eyes.

" Is that all you can say about them?"

"No."

"You seem distracted. What are you thinking about?"

"Did you know that I've seen an angel before?"

"Really? Where?" Shane inquired.

"At the hospital, on Christmas."

"Oliver, I think you are teasing me."

"The angel gave me a gift."

"What did the angel look like?"

"White robe, blond hair."

"Sounds vaguely familiar, most pictures I've seen of angels are portrayed just as you described."

"She brought something back into my life."

"What was it?"

"Hope…..." Oliver responded as he turned his face towards hers and smiled like he knows more than he is willing to tell.

As she turns to him and touches his cheek, she knows they are in love but neither one will speak it. It is written on their face. She wants to say it, but she will wait on Oliver, for the timing has to be right.

"Oliver, we do need to leave before it gets dark."

"Maybe, we could have dinner together when we return?"

"That would be nice."

Oliver added, "As I recall, you still owe me a dinner from our game of Scrabble."

Shane asked, "How about double or nothing?"

"Why delay the inevitable? You know I'm competitive." He looked over at her and gave her a cocky confident smile with one eyebrow raised.

"Have you forgotten? So, am I. Besides, you know that could be one long cold walk back to the lodge."

"Why is that?"

Shane smiled and responded, "Mr. O'Toole you are aware that I am the one with the key?" And with that statement, she turned from him and ran to the snowmobile while laughing. And left Oliver yelling, "Shane.., Shane.., Come back, Shane."

Shane replied as Oliver caught up with her, "Oh, how I like it when you say my name."

"I knew that would stop you in your tracks." He climbed on the back of the snowmobile and placed a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
